How it began
by Goofygal95
Summary: Banjo tells Bottles and Mumbo the story of how he and Kazooie met. Takes place three years before Banjo-Kazooie
1. Story time

'Mumbo win once more. Have much cash to take home' Mumbo happily bragged as he pulled his newly earn money to his side of the table.

'Oh gee, Mrs. B's going to kill me…'

'No fair, Bone boy cheated!' Kazooie exclaim

'Mumbo no cheat. Loud bird just jealous. She have no skill at all.'

'Why you- - -'

'Kazooie, just let it go.' Banjo said happily, Something was off. Banjo was normally a pretty cheerful guy but he hadn't stopped smiling all day.

'All right Banjo, what the heck are you so happy about? You been smiling nonstop almost all day and just now, Mumbo kicked out butts in poker and you're still smiling.'

'Well I'm just excited about tomorrow.'

'Why? What's happening tomorrow?'

'Nothing really but don't you remember what happened 17 years ago tomorrow?' Banjo asked excitedly. Kazooie titled her head slightly like a confused dog. She thought about it for a second or two.

'Nope' She said plain and simple.

'I can't believe you don't remember!'

'Banjo what did happen?' Bottles asked

'17 years ago tomorrow it's the day Kazooie and I met for the first time.'

'Well gees Banjo how the heck I'm I suppose to remember the exact day you and I met?'

'You know' Mumbo said 'Mumbo and mole been friends of bear and bird for many years but they never tell how they met.'

'I think Mumbo's right. So how did you guys meet?'

'Well It's kind of a long story but I guess we've got plenty of time. Okay, Here's how it happened…'


	2. Banjo to the rescue

'I was about 14 years old and Tooty was two. Her third birthday was only a few weeks away. Since we didn't have any parents, I had to take cake of Tooty by myself. She hadn't learned how to talk yet and was just starting to walk. We had just moved to Spiral mountain and our first night, I couldn't get Tooty to sleep…

**(Flashback)**

'Come on Tooty please stop crying.' Banjo said. It was almost 12:30 at night. Tooty began crying and he couldn't get her to stop. He went outside, hopping the fresh air would help them both. 'You have to fall asleep eventually.' Banjo exclaimed desperately, soon running out of option then Banjo heard a voice not far away.

'Excuse me.' The voice said 'Mumbo couldn't help but notice crying baby.' Banjo turned to the unknown man. He jumped a little at the sight of him but soon calm down.

'Oh I'm sorry, I hope my sister's crying didn't wake you up.' Banjo spoke loudly over Tooty's cries.

'It fine. Mumbo was already awake.' Mumbo also had to speak loudly.

'Doing what?' Banjo raised an eyebrow. What could he possibly be doing so late at night outside?

'Colleting ingredients for magic spell found only in spiral mountain.'

'Spell?'

'Yes, Mumbo shaman. Best there is.'

'Wow, I've never met a real shaman before. Well I'd like to talk some more but I have to try to get my sister to sleep.' Tooty was still crying loudly.

'Maybe Mumbo can help.'

'How? I'm pretty much desperate to make her stop.'

'Just hand baby to Mumbo and let Mumbo do the rest.' Banjo quickly put Tooty in Mumbo's arms.

'You're not going to do anything to hurt her, right?'

'Of course not. Just watch.' Mumbo said. He held Tooty in one arm and put his hand on her forehead with the another. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. His hand started glowing a light blue aura. The light moved from Mumbo's hand to Tooty's head all through out her body and down to her feet. Suddenly the light disappeared and Tooty cooed happily as she looked up at Mumbo and reached for the feathers on his head. Mumbo couldn't help but to laugh a little.

'Wow, That was amazing! What did you do to her?' Banjo asked mouth wide open

'Me use calming spell. Mumbo use all the time when Mumbo under pressure.'

'Well thank you. Now I'll finally be able to get some sleep. Oh by the way, My name's Banjo and this is Tooty. We just moved here. I hope we get to see each other again.'

'Mumbo agree.' Mumbo waved good bye to his new friend and disappeared in the night.

'What a weird guy. Nice but weird.' Banjo thought to himself.

**(End flashback)**

'Mumbo, I had no idea you and Banjo met before Tooty got kidnapped.'

'Mumbo forgot about that himself.'

'Well anyway. The next night was no better for us. A huge storm passed through. The next morning, the storm cleared up. Tooty and I didn't get hurt but the whole area was completely destroyed.'

**(Flashback again)**

'Yikes! That storm really hit this place hard. Well I'll be right back. Stay right where you are.' Banjo said to Tooty, who was sitting by the doorway, playing with herself by trying to suck on her tiny toes. As Banjo walked away, Tooty tried to follow but couldn't keep up with her over sized sibling. Suddenly, something stuck in a near by tree caught her eye. She tired to climb the tree and reach it but to no avail. She started whimper and crying slightly. Banjo heard his sister's cries.

'Tooty I told you to stay in the house!' Banjo said as he went to pick his sister. Than Banjo heard a weak groan coming from above. A bright red and yellow bird was stuck in the tree, barely looking alive. 'Oh my gosh, are you okay?' Banjo said to the bird but no answer was heard. Banjo quickly climbed up and grabbed her but her wing was snag on a breach. Not want to hurt her anymore then she already was, He quickly but carefully freed her. He put her down on the ground. 'Are you okay? Do you need help?' She opened her eyes slightly and looked at him before finally passing out.

Later…

'Oh….' The bird groaned 'What the heck happened to me? I feel horrible.' She mumbled, finding herself laying on someone else's bed. When she tried to sit up, a sudden rush of pain hit into her right wing. 'OW! What the heck happened to my wing?' The next thing she saw was Banjo hanging over her.

'Hello? Are you awake?'

'AAHH! A BEAR!' She yelled, quickly jumped off the bed 'BACK OFF BEFORE I- - OW!' She grabbed her wing.

'Hold on a minute. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to - -'

'Shut up! Where am I? What did you do to me? How did I get here?'

'If you would just let me explain - -'

'Wait. I do remember something. I-I remember seeing you. I was feeling really bad and dizzy and I saw you and - and you kidnapped me!'

'What? That's crazy! Why would I kidnap a bird?'

'I don't know but you did it for some reason. What do you want? Money?'

'Look calm down. Here's what happened..' After three or four minute of Banjo explained his story, She finally began to calm down.

'Hmm, I guess that sounds like a fairly believable story and you don't seem like much of a liar so…. Why did you save me?'

'I don't know. I guess it just seemed like the right thing to do.'

'Well, Thanks but what the heck am I going to do now? Since my wing's broken, I can't really go anywhere.'

'Well, I guess until your wing get better, you could stay here.'

'Yeah, I could but I don't really think that would work out. It's nothing against you, it's just I'm more of a loner, you know?'

'I understand but I still think you should stay here for a while.'

'Well… I guess you're right. If I went out now, I won't survive very long.'

'Good but just one more thing. If you're going to be staying here, I should at least know your name. Mine's Banjo.'

'I'm Kazooie.' Banjo laughed a little 'What? You find something funny about my name?'

'Well, a little bit. I've never heard of anyone named Kazooie.'

'I've never heard of anyone named Banjo.' Kazooie smiled mockingly

'Anyways, I think you should get some sleep. You've had a long day. You can sleep in my bed for today. I'll sleep somewhere else.'

'Yeah right, why would I want to sleep in some smelly bear's bed? Why not just sleep on the dirt?' Kazooie scoffed rudely.

'Ok then. Well, I don't have anymore beds but let me see what I can find.' Banjo looked around for a while, trying to find something to Kazooie's liking.

'Um, I do have one thing you can use.' Banjo pulled out a small backpack. Kazooie glared at him.

'You can't be serious. You're not shoving me into that little thing.'

'Oh come on. Just give it a chance. It's hardly been used. I don't even know why I have this laying around.' Kazooie rolled her eyes.

'Ok, fine. You win. You don't have to beg.' Kazooie said as she climbed into the blue backpack, which surprisingly fit her perfectly.

'So…What do you think?'

'Well, It's …Ok. It's not great, it's not bad but it's not great. I guess it will do until I get back on my wings.' Banjo smiled.

'Good night Kazooie.'

'Good night Banjo.'

_The end. Haha Just kidding. There will be more to come. The part about Banjo and Mumbo meeting first was kinda just for fun and I wanted to add more Mumbo to the story plus in Banjo Kazooie, Mumbo somehow already know Banjo's name. How would he know Banjo's name if they've never met before. Just a random little idea that popped in my head. I hope you guys like it. _


	3. Kazooie babysits part 1

'I knew right away Kazooie wasn't going to be easy to warm up but I had to do my best to be patient with her, which, I think we all know, isn't an easy thing to do.'

(Flashback)

She woke up early in the morning and found herself tucked into the small backpack.

'Oh yeah, I'm still here.' She said to herself. She noticed Banjo was still asleep. She waited for him to wake up and start the day. Minutes soon turned into hours and he still showed no sighs of getting up anytime soon.

'Jeez, how long can this hairy lump sleep? Hope he's not dead.' She thought uncaringly. Then she poked his shoulder with her sharp beak, hoping he would get the message. His eyes opened lazily and looked at her.

'Kazooie, what are you doing?' he yawned.

'I'm board! There's nothing good to do around.'

'So what do you want me to do?'

'I don't know. Get off your lazy butt and show me around or something.'

'Okay fine.' He rolled out of bed and fixed himself breakfast. Then he went over to Tooty's crib and gently picked her up. The tiny brown furball looked at Kazooie.

'What the heck is that?' She said as she noticed Tooty.

'This is my little sister, Tooty. She's the one who found you. Say hi Tooty.' Banjo said playfully as he brought Tooty closer to Kazooie, who looked away from her. Tooty, however, didn't mind. Once Banjo put her down, she crawled her way over Kazooie and hugged the bird's skinny leg.

'Hey, get off of me!' She said. Banjo laughed.

'I think she's taken a liking to you.' Kazooie groaned and roller her eyes.

'You know, Kazooie. Maybe you should baby-sit Tooty for today.' Kazooie's eyes widened.

'What?! No way! I'm not a baby sitter! I don't even like kids '

'Oh come on Kazooie! I'm going to really busy and I need someone to watch over Tooty.'

'No way!'

'Please?' Banjo begged, giving her the puppy dog look.

'OK fine! Just stop looking at me like that!' She hissed.

A Few hours later….

Now with Banjo gone, Kazooie was left to take care of Tooty alone.

'Ok then. I can do this. How hard can it be to take care of a kid?' She thought as she caught Tooty staring at her again. She turns to her and leans forward.

'Look at you, you're nothing but fur and claws and teeth. No wings, no beaks, nothing. Just like your brother, a big ball of mush' As she spoke, Tooty took an interest in Kazooie's red and yellow feathers and pulled on them.

'AAHH!' Kazooie yelped in pain. Tooty giggled as she held the feathers in her paws.

'Oh, you think that's funny huh? Ok missy, you just earned yourself a time out!' She grabbed the scuff of Tooty's neck with her good wing and put her in the corner but Tooty, again, grabbed and pulled Kazooie's feathers on top of her head.

'OW! Stop doing that!' Kazooie snapped at the young cub. Tooty's bright blue eyes filled with tears and began to whimper.

'Oh no. Don't- don't do what I think you're going to do!' At that moment, Tooty let out a loud cry. Kazooie was now clueless as to what to do next.

'Shoot! Umm….Stop it. Stop doing that.' She only cried louder. Kazooie tried to do something to entertain the child but nothing worked.

'What do you want me to do kid?!' She looked around the house for something helpful. Nothing. Then she accidentally tripped over one of Tooty's toys on the ground and hit her head on the bookshelf near-by. Tooty's cries soon turned into laugher. Kazooie dizzily picked herself up and saw Tooty laughing at her, giving her a dirty look but quickly soften up. She was just glad she stopped crying for now.

'This is going to be a long day.'


End file.
